


Breakfast Order

by Missy



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Breakfast, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Humor, Multi, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Everyone has a position in the chaotic order of their household.





	Breakfast Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alitbitmoody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alitbitmoody/gifts).



Herbert’s the one who makes tea for the lot of them, because even though Meg spent a semester in London she doesn’t seem to understand that only so much sugar was required in the process. 

Dan ends up making waffles. Waffles are his .cure-all for every ill on the planet, so he makes them grand and fluffy and makes sure Herbert eats them (even though Herbert would rather bacon and eggs).

Herbert washes dishes. It clears his mind, keeps him aware and sharp and alert, just in case things go pear-shaped. They often do. Good thing they have one another.


End file.
